hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Divine (rapper)
Divine (rapper) Vivian Fernandes, better known by his stage name Divine, is an Indian rapper from Mumbai, India. He was born on 2 October 1990 and he is 28 years old. He went to St. John The Evangelist school Marol. He further studied at RD National College. He began his career as an underground rapper in 2011 and gained popularity after his single 'Yeh Mera Bombay'. He obtained mainstream success following his song 'Mere Gully Mein' featuring fellow Mumbai rapper Naezy, his solo single 'Jungli Sher' and the electronic music collaboration with Nucleya a successful Indian DJ and Producer, the track is called 'Scene Kya Hai'. Career Divine started his career as an underground rapper in 2011. He began rapping in English, but later switched to Hindi. He was part of the hip hop crew called "Mumbai's Finest". His track "Yeh Mera Bombay" received the best video of the year award by Rolling Stone India in 2014, which was a success in the underground. His track "Mere Gully Main" with Naezy went viral and many Bollywood celebrities shared it on social media. Divine obtained the attention of Sony Music India in the Blue Frog Festival in 2014 and then signed to Sony. He released "Mere Gully Main" under Sony on 16 April 2015. He then collaborated with popular Indian DJ Nucleya in a track called "Jungle Raja" on Nucleya's album "Bass Rani", which helped him gain more popularity. The track "Jungle Raja" won Best EDM track of the year in the GIMA Awards in 2015. He also collaborated with Mohali-based Punjabi rapper Sikandar Kahlon in a track called "Ryder Music" on his mixtape "Last Resort", which released on 28 December 2015. On 24 March 2016, his debut single "Jungli Sher" released under Sony and it ruled the charts. He took Jungli Sher to the Breakfast Show ahead of BBC Asian Network Live on 29 April 2016. Divine appeared on the BBC Asian Network in the Charlie Sloth Show and did a freestyle session with Charlie Sloth. He was also featured on Brapp TV. He then collaborated with Nucleya in another hit track, entitled "Scene Kya Hai" in Nucleya's album "Raja Baja". He was featured in a track called "Daru Daru" with Deep Jandu and Gangis Khan, which came out on 10 January 2017, which was his first commercial song under Sony. His second single "Farak" released on 16 February 2017 and it topped the Indipop chart on iTunes India. On 4 May 2017, Indian-American rapper, singer, songwriter Raja Kumari released her first track under Sony Music India featuring Divine called "City Slums". The song crossed 2 million views on YouTube within 24 hours of its release. His debut song in Bollywood "Paintra" with Nucleya in the film Mukkabaaz came out on 1 December 2017. On 18 January 2018, Divine dropped a remix to Lil Pump's Gucci Gang. The song went viral and also received good response from both critics and fans. Divine collaborated with famous Indian music director and singer Amit Trivedi for the Irrfan Khan Starter film Blackmail on a song "Badla" which came out on 16 March 2018 via T-Series. Debut Ep On 5 April 2018, Divine released "One Side",his first single after the termination of his contract with Sony Music India.The song was released through his own label Gully Gang Records. Famous Indo-Canadian Producer Byg Byrd did the music for the song and the video was produced by Red Bull Media House. The video came out via the rapper's YouTube channel. Along with music producer Phenom, Divine produced the soundtrack for Sacred Games, an Indian Netflix Original Series.The soundtrack features his old hit "Jungli Sher" and a single titled "Kaam-25", released on 14 June 2018.The video of the single released via both Netflix and his own YouTube channel. Recently his latest single "Teesri Manzil" came out on his youtube channel, after few hours of its release, that song got copyright strike from Zee Music Company on youtube and was deleted from his channel.But on 14 December,2018 it was reuploaded with some changes in lyrics. Divine released "Junoon",intro track from his upcoming EP on 10 November 2018. Tracks Category:Indian rappers Category:Indian rappers and rap groups Category:Indian hip-hop Category:Indian Street Rappers Category:Indian Underground Rappers Category:Gully Boy